


guaranteed i can blow your mind

by indoordisco



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Smut, a mash of bookverse and showverse, basically tasteful (read vague) smut and a start towards bellarke, bellarke smut, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoordisco/pseuds/indoordisco
Summary: He smiles at her and shakes his head. "You, Clarke Griffin, are something else." She taps him on the nose. "I know. Now fuck me like you mean it." He does just that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a line from Blow Your Mind by Dua Lipa. 
> 
> This isn't the first (vaguely) smutty thing I've written but it's the first I haven't hated. 
> 
> This doesn't really have a point to it and I don't really care?

She opens the door, and he's standing there, hands in back pockets and an infuriatingly smug smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you again so soon, Princess." He says, voice low and lightly teasing.

Clarke whimpers, and then she's throwing herself at Bellamy, hands gripping at the lapels of his leather jacket, her lips pressed firmly to his.

He wraps his arms around her tightly, one hand sliding up to the base of her neck, tangling in her golden curls, and the other making its way into her back pocket, which she swears is where it belongs. She yanks on his jacket, pulling him stumbling back into her living room, their feet tracing the steps to a dance they know well. They're still kissing with burning intensity, and the tiny moans Clarke are making make Bellamy grunt in response. They keep walking backward, towards her bedroom, shedding clothes everywhere, Bellamy sucking marks down Clarke's pale neck. At some point, he picks her up, hands under her thighs and her legs around his waist.

She is shirtless, bra-less and desperate. Finn abandoned her mid-foreplay, claiming he wanted to go on a pause. And sure, she should really be devastated that he had essentially broken up with her, but really, she's just rather relieved- and in serious need of some relief.

Bellamy sets her down on the bed, grinning at her devilishly before popping the button open on her jeans and pushing them down her legs. He kisses and licks his way back up her leg, breath ghosting over her lace panties, before repeating the same process down her other leg.

She shivers and whines, sitting up slightly so she can reach his soft brown hair to yank him back up to where she really wants him. He chuckles softly, but complies, and it's not not long before she's gasping and tensing up, legs thrown over Bell's tanned, freckles shoulders, her underwear hanging off of one ankle and his head buried between her thighs.

It's not until Clarke is straddling him, hands on his abs, her nails digging into the skin and tight muscle, when he asks whether Finn knows what she's doing.

Normally, Bell gets a booty call when her and and her on-off boyfriend have had an argument, and she has spat that she's going to fuck someone that night, and he's spat that he's going to do the same. Off course, Clarke Griffin is stubborn to a fault, and so when she says something like that, she means it. She doesn't remember how she first chose Bellamy Blake, but she suspects it had something to do with how fucking hot he was- and is.

She waves a hand at him in response to his question, a gesture that could mean yes or no or really, anything.

"Clarke," He says sternly. "You know my rules."

She sighs petulantly, but nods. "Fine. He said he needed a break, whilst he was in the middle of giving me a sizeable hickey, I might add, and then got up and left. I took that as permission to fuck whoever I wanted. So, I called you."

"Oh, princess." Bellamy says with unusual softness, before pulling her down so her chest is flush with his, and then flipping them over, still cradling her in his arms.

"If you're going to try to _make love_ to me, I'm kicking you out, nakedness and all."

He smiles at her and shakes his head. "You, Clarke Griffin, are something else."

She taps him on the nose. "I know. Now fuck me like you mean it."

He does just that.


End file.
